un amor imposiblemnte posible!
by natydance19
Summary: Justin es la super estrella del momento, perseguida por todas las chicas en fin una estrella,natasha es una chica que lucha por ser descubierta, que tienen en común estos dos adolescentes? un amor imposiblemente posible!
1. Chapter 1

Chicos este es mi fic espero que les guste

Me llamo Natasha soy una chica normal, cabello largo oscuro y una estatura no muy alta, esta bien soy mínima y esta es mi historia

Estaba preparada para ese concierto claro que lo estaba, había estado preparada para el desde que me obsesione con el ídolo del pop, Justin Bieber, Y digo no me culpen , es que quien no se obsesiona con un chico, tan lindo y carismático, tuve toda una semana preparándome psicológicamente para el concierto, tenía entradas para la primera fila del concierto, consulte con los organizadores del concierto que si podía ser yo el micrófono de Justin, ya lo se suena estúpido, pero quería estar lo más cerca posible de el, desafornutadamente eso significaba que debía estar en la primera fila del concierto, era lo más cerca que íba a estar de el , en ese entonces tenía quince años, y el tambien, solo nos llevamos 18 días, estaba más que emocionada , iba a ir con unas de mis dos mejores amigas, Wendy, karina, katherine y diana, obviamente estas eran las más obsesionadas con el , digo cualquiera que paga 300 dolares para ir a ver a un lindo adolescente cantar y bailar un par de canciones debe estar seriamente obsecionado, olvide decir que es lindo?, mejor sigo mi historia , eran las 4 de la tarde del concierto de justin ya estabamos formando fila, para entrar, traía puesto un pantalón corto, una blusa larga morada, unas converse moradas, mi cabello suelto que me llegaba hasta la mitad de la cintura y un leve maquillaje, obviamente no quería quedar con todo el maquillaje regado después de todo lo que iba a saltar con las canciones de justin, en fin, estabmos en una fila, sentí que el piso se movía , y no no estoy exagerando, en verdad se movia, como un revueco de doscientas chicas venían corriendo hacía donde nosotras estabamos, lo único que pudimos hacer para no quedar sepultadas, bajo los pies de un millon de biebermanicas era… correr, cuando al fin se detuvieron, supe a que se debía tanto alboroto nada más y nada menos que justin bieber estaba estaba pasando en patineta por la entrada, si se que suena extraño, pero obvio había una aranda y un monton de hombres vestidos de negro que parecian unos gorilas, protejiendolo, todas las chicas gritaban y lloraban , saltaban y hacían un millón de alboroto, mis propias amigas estaban como locas no las podía reconocer, y por más que tenía ganas de gritar, de brincarme la baranda para irlo a abrazar, pues no se que me lo evitaba, pero me había quedado paralizada por su sonrisa, ni siquiera estaba gritando, solo me queda quieta, resaltaba un poco entre la multitud ya que era la unica que mantenia los pies sobre la tierra y esto lo digo literalmente, todas saltaban, lo único que mi cara logro lanzar fue una sonrisa , una vaga pero tierna sonrisa, para después ver al chico de mis sueños entrar por una puerta.

JUSTIN´S POV

Jamás iba a pensar que la fanaticada aquí iba a ser tan grande, y mamácasi me mata por yo tener el gran capricho de entrar en patineta, se que suena ridículo, pero es que tenía ganas dde ver con mis propio ojos a mis fans y no estar escondido por ese vago cristal en el carro, y gracias a Dios que lo hice, ví a una chica, solo ella era dueña de mi mirada en ese instante, era la única que no gritaba, si siquiera se movía, tenía una mirada llena de ternura en los ojos, de emoción, sin embargo no movia ni una sola pestaña, cuando estuve a punto de creer que estaba por error en este lugar, me regalo la sonrisa más bella que jamás alla visto, quien sera esta chica por que me dejó enamorado.

NATASHA´S POV

Y Finalemente entramos al lugar el concierto, mi puesto era en la primera fila, justo en el medio, pero todavía estaba impactada por lo anterior, juro haber sentido su mirada sobre mi, talvez estaba solo alucinando. Una hora después inicio el concierto…

- holaaa a todos comooo están? – grito justin desde el escenario, todas las chicas dijeron bien pero sonaba mas como – ! – si se que siempre exagero pero es cierto. Luego justin empezo a cantar one less lonely girl y fue ahí donde nuestros ojos se volvieron a topar, me miro con una mirada que es difícil de describir , ni yo misma la de cantar la cancion y dijo:

- chicass, quieroo cantarle a una chica de aquí en especial,le cantare con todo mi corazón –dijo sonriendo justín

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – eso ni siquiera es una respuesta otras decía, si , o yooo, por favor yo, yo solo tome asiento era una perdida de tiempo el que me quedara ahí esperanzada si no iba a ser cierto , el jamas me llmaría a mi. Y me senté.

- linda chica, por que te sientas, si tu eres la dueña de mi corazón esta noche – dijo sonriendo justin. Pero como yo siempre ando en la se bajo de escenario , si se bajo del escenario, obvio que con los gorila que antes mencione, me tomo de la mano y deposito y dulce beso en mi mejilla, yo estaba más roja que un tomate, solo pude sonreír.

-ahora que ya tengo a mi chica (sto lo dijo guiñandome el ojo) explicame por que te escapabas de mi , acaso soy tan feo así – pregunto sonriente justin acercandose a mi, cabe recalcar que estabamos arriba del arme de valor no se de done lo saque.

- me espantaste desde que te vi- le dije riendo.

- asi si ¿ - pregunto justin riendo a carcajadas

- bueno niña linda que dice que soy feo canta conmigo- dijo justin dandome la mano y comenzo la melodía de Usmile.

I'd wait on you forever and a day

Hand and foot

Your world is my world (yeah)

Ain't no way you're ever gon' get

Any less than you should

Cause baby

You smile, I smile (oh)

Cause whenever

You smile, I smile

Hey, hey, hey

Your lips, my biggest weakness

Shouldn't have let you know

I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)

If you need me

I'll come running

From a thousand miles away

When you smile, I smile

(Oh, whoa)

You smile, I smile

Hey

Baby take my open heart and all it offers

Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get

You ain't seen nothing yet

I won't ever hesitate to give you more

Cause baby (hey)

You smile, I smile (whoa)

You smile, I smile

Hey, hey, hey

You smile, I smile

I smile, I smile, I smile

You smile, I smile

Make me smile, baby

Baby you won't ever work for nothing

You are my ?in?s and my means now

With you there's no in between

I'm all in

Cause my cards are on the table

And I'm willing and I'm able

But I fold to your wish

Cause it's my command

Hey, hey, hey

You smile, I smile (whoa)

You smile, I smile

Hey, hey, hey

You smile, I smile

I smile, I smile, I smile

You smile, I smile

You smile, I smile

You smile, I smile

Catamos toda esta cancion , me dio otro beso en la mejilla y baje del escenario, canto un monton de canciones y luego termino el concierto, iba saliendo pero recorde que mi cartera se me había quedado en la silla, le dije a mis amigas que se adelantaran y me fui corriendo, uno de los gorilas me dijo que lo acompañara, a que mi cartera estaba atrás en backstage, como el sabía que era mía ni me pregunten, me dirigí hacia alla inocentemente, sin caber en cuenta de que justin, obviamente estaba en backstage, cuando entre estaba justin con mi cartera en su mano , sonriendome.

eres muy descuidada – dijo el un poco preocupado

si ya lo se siempre me pasa supongo que soy muy torpe – dije riendome

una torpe muy linda – dijo el acercandoce mas

y acerca de lo que dije en stage de veras me cautivaste chica misteriosa – dijo el a centímetros de distancia.

Justo en ese momento sono mi telefono y yo lo ignore , pero después me llego una nota de voz del bbm.

debo ver – dije apenada.

Claro adelante – dijo el un poco desilucionado.

Cuando abrí la nota nota de voz decía o más bien grito esto:

Jovencita donde estas metida estoy sumamente preocupada, sabes que no ,me gusta que andes sola, sal en estos momento y encuentranos el la entrada – cerre la nota un poco resignada.

supongo que esa era mi suegra – dijo un poco rojo justin

tu que ¿- preguntee aun sin creerlo

tu mamá jejejeje- dijo justin

si me tengo que ir – Sali corriendo pero justin me tomo de la mano.

Cual es tu nombre – me pregutno desesperado

Natasha , chao justin – dije resignada y Sali corriendo como si no hubiera mañana.

Decido que era mejor no contarle a nadie lo que había pasado, a demás de que nadie me creería y me mandarían a un manicomio, dolería menos olvidarlo, era imposible, yo una chica promedio y el una super estrella , era frustrante pero era la verdad.

1 año después

Todo el año después del que conocí a justin trate de olvidarlo, y me meti a clases de actuación, e iba a ir a una audición para una serie de TV , si que estaba emocionada, ya había pasado todas las rondas, pero como para la final tenía que ir a los angeles, mama me compro el boleto y fui acompañada de Karina, Wendy y Diana, katherine tenia un asunto pendiente y no pudo viajar, ya teníamos 17 años por lo que teniamos más permisos, llegamos al aeropuerto, yo lucía un poco diferente al año pasado tenía es cabello enrulado y milagrosamente mis ojos se habían aclarecido un poco, por todo lo demas era la misma insegura chica de siempre, en fin, estabamos en una caferetía en L.A y me sentí senti que alguien me observava pero trate de ignorar esto, estaba pagando el café cuando de repente senti que alguien me tocaba el hombro,par aluego abrazarme cuando lo mire a la cara para mi sorpresa era,….

Uff se que termine un poco en seco epro es para preservar la sorpresa, si quieren saber como sigue el fic reviews.

Los quiere naty!


	2. Torpecienta! al ataque

1 año después

Todo el año después del que conocí a justin trate de olvidarlo, y me meti a clases de actuación, e iba a ir a una audición para una serie de TV , si que estaba emocionada, ya había pasado todas las rondas, pero como para la final tenía que ir a los angeles, mama me compro el boleto y fui acompañada de Karina, Wendy y Diana, katherine tenia un asunto pendiente y no pudo viajar, ya teníamos 17 años por lo que teniamos más permisos, llegamos al aeropuerto, yo lucía un poco diferente al año pasado tenía es cabello enrulado y milagrosamente mis ojos se habían aclarecido un poco, por todo lo demas era la misma insegura chica de siempre, en fin, estabamos en una caferetía en L.A y me sentí senti que alguien me observava pero trate de ignorar esto, estaba pagando el café cuando de repente senti que alguien me tocaba el hombro,par aluego abrazarme cuando lo mire a la cara para mi sorpresa era,.. Justín bieber? Y fue en ese trágico momento que desperté del sueño en el que me encontraba en esa cafetería con mi amor platónico imposible, la parte de la audición claro que es verdad, finalmente logre destacarme en algo que me gustaba hacer, y desde que me dijeron que había pasado la semi- final y que debía ir a los angeles para la última audición me la pasaba soñando ese sueño extraño, bueno no exactamente todos los días el de la cafetería, pero si en todos aparecia el, Justin Bieber, quizá me puedan llamar loca y obsesionada pero quien no esta así luego de haber estado tan cerca de ese chico que te obsesiona y que gracias a la llamada de tu mamá perdiste la oportunidad de besarlo, eso si que es triste, en fin, ese día partía para los Angeles, iba sola en el vuelo de las 9 de la mañana , mis amigas Wendy, Karina y Diana me alcanzarían al día siguiente, y tan pronto Katherine terminara sus horas de servicio social también seria parte de esta aventura, me levanté deprimida gracias al sueño, me bañe, sale me mire al espejo, si era la misma chica de hace un año, mi cabello estaba liso y tenía mi flequillo, me puse un short de jean, y una camida de cuadros , arriba de ella una chaqueta chocolate que combinaba con los botines chocolates que llevaba, me puse unos lentes de sol para que nadie viera lo trasnochada que estab, tome mi maleta y mis padres me llevaron al aeropuerto.

Chao mama y papa , los amo- dije yo emocionada abrazandolos, mi hermanito se había quedado dormido, no me extrañaba.

Cariño, llevas todo – dijo mi mamá preocupada.

Si mami - dije yo riendo.

Tus pastillas para la cabeza, bloqueador, ropa de frio, ropa por si hace calor, vestido de baño, computadora, cámara, tu teléfono … ect siguió mencionando cosas como por cinco minutos.

Mama, tranquila si llevo todo te quiero – dije yo abrazandola.

Hija, que tienes que hacer todos los días- dijo ella ya bromeando

Conectarme a las 10 de la noche y mandar fotos de lo que hice en el día – dije yo riendo a carcajadas.

Si cariño, portata bien , te quiero , llamanos cuando llegas okey? – dijo ella

Si mami, los amo! – dije para voltearme y salir a mi destino.

Mi vuelo estuvo normal, había demaciados niños corriendo de un lado para otro y las asafátas ya se habían cansado de regañ lo demás fue un vuelo tranquilo.

Pasajeros del vuelo 507 a los angeles, estamos aterrizando, abrochen sus cinturones – dijo el piloto, si al fin llegaba y valla que estaba emocionada.

Llegue al aeropuerto de L.A y guarde mis lentes, me dirigía hacia donde me esperaría el taxi, cuando de repente fue un monton de chicas gritando, pensé que o era una celebridad o habían visto a un insecto, aunque sabía que la razón era lo primero mencionado no quería pensar, ni imaginarme que esa celebridad fuera Justin, no quería volver a obsesionarme con él, mire a las chica y pase de largo sin ver atrás para no tentarme, en eso escucho a una chica que grito ¨OMG justin I love you¨ en ese momento mi mente se paralizo y mi corazón empezó a latir super rápido, deje de prestar antención a lo que, hacia de repente escuche que la multitud se había callado y todo era silencio otra vez, siento que alguien camina atrás mio, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder volterme , como deje de pensar en lo que hacía, y me distraje demaciad en mis pensamientos, y debido a que sufro de torpeza aguda, me tropecé con mis propios pies, s ya lo se que tontería, me caí y me golpie la cabeza, quede sentada en el suelo, tratando de ubicar en donde estaba pero todo se veía medio borroso, divise que alguien venía hacia mi.

Natasha estas bien? Respondeme – dijo un chico rubio procupado.

Si, si estoy bien – dije levantándome , pero era mentira claro que no estaba bien.

Segura te noto un poco mariada – dijo el aún más preocupada.

Si , si estoy – y de ahí no recuerdo más hasta que me desperté en una camilla

JUSTIN POV.

Otro día más de frenéticas fanáticas, y yo no ve la hora de volver a ver a mi linda misteriosa, aunque no lo crean me la paso pensando en ella, fue como si todo tuviera sentido la primera vez que la vi sonreir todo fue tan irreal, a veces hasta tengo miedo de pensar en ella por temor a obsesionarme y no poderla volver a ver nunca.

En fin, estaba en ese aeropuerto lleno de fans, y como siempre estaba allí filmando un par de autógrafos, a los lejos veo a una chica hermosa pasar de largo, me parecía conocida pero no preste mucha atención, a los segundos mi mamá dijo que ya bastaba de autogrfos que nos fueramos al hotel, tuve que tomar la misma ruta de la chica, per como todos vieron que la chica paso de largo y no se volvió loca al verme, consideraron que no había problema en tomar la misma ruta, no conocía a esta chica o eso yo creía pero mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar con el solo pensar y estaría cerca de ella, se que suena extraño , pero fue así, estaba concentrado viendo su elegante caminar, cuando la vi tropezarse y caer al, suelo sn pensarlo dos veces corrí a ver como estaba, para mi sorpresa cuando vi su rostro, se trataba de natasha , mi chica misteriosa me preocupe muchísimo y le pregunte que si estaba bie, ella no me reconoció, por lo que asumi que no estaba tan bien como ella afirmaba estar, cuando le pregunte por ultima vez se desplomo y por suerte alcanze a sostenerla de la cintura, la levante en mis brazos, no pesaba mucho y tampoc me importaba mucho si lo hiciera.

Justin y esa chica quien es, esta bien? – pregunto mi mama preocupada , por ella.

Mamá esta es la chica que te dije que conocí en uno de mis conciertos y que no he dejado de pensar en ella – dije yo emocionado.

Como es el destino verdad? , que te parecé si la llevamos al hotel con nosotros hasta que despierte, se pego muy fuerte en la cabeza, es mejor que le pongamos paños de agua fría- dijo mi ma me gusamá mirándome, se notaba que sabía que la chica me gustaba.

Llegamos al hotel, y puse a natasha en mi cama, me quede observándola absorto en mis pensamientos, comencé a revivir aquel concierto en el que la conocí.

Natasha´s pov

M e levante y estaba un chico muy guapo mirándome absorto, cuando pude enfoncar bien mi mente, me di cuenta de que era mi Justin e que me miraba, nerviosa me quise sentar rápido en la aún me dolía la cabeza.

No te levantes, aun esta reciente el golpe – dijo el tiernamente.

Justin, pero que vergüenza, yo siempre de torpe, y te cause todas estas molestías ensero disculpa , me voy ya mismo para no incomodar- dije yo apenada , en ese momento la mamá de justin entro a la habitación y se reía un poc de lo que yo decía.

No te preocupes, yo hago cualquier cosa por los amigos de justin, y no te íbamos a dejar tirada allí, siendo aún más que eres la chica que dejo cautiva a mi hijo – dijo ella sonriendo, yo me puse roja como un tomate y justin también y dijo garrapiando.

Mama! Jejeje, eh naty no eres molestía haría todo por ti así, que no digas que me incomodas, por que es todo lo contrario.

Chicos disculpen por tardar, pero la escuela me tiene mal, se aceptan sugerencias, los quiere.

Naty!


End file.
